Take a Chance On Me
by koichii
Summary: If you change your mind, I'll be the first in line. Sequel to Signed With Love!


A/N: Here's a sequel to **Signed With Love**. It's a two-shot by the way. This fic was inspired by Abba's song, _Take a Chance On Me. _:)

To the reviewers of Signed With Love **~ Guest (1), Ich lese gern, CsillaDream, Guest (2), PinkutoMomo, shidoni16, Guest (3), anita4869, Miharu Midorikawa, **and **Guest (4) ~ **THANKS! :D

**CsillaDream ~ **Fancy seeing (though not literally) you in this fandom! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. ^^

* * *

**Take a Chance On Me**

_"Eren, I have to tell you something." Rivaille took the brunette's hand and pulled him even closer, his icy blue orbs not leaving baffled turquoise ones. "Eren, I realized I've been such an idiot these past five years. I love you. I really do. My heart, my kisses and my soul, I give them all to you," he panted after saying probably the longest speech he's ever had in his entire life. Hopefully Eren could understand what he'd just conveyed._

_But to his utmost surprise and confusion, the younger one pulled away. "Eren...?"_

_Eren shook his head as his turquoise orbs stared at Rivaille with an emotion that was akin to regret and sadness. "You're too late, Rivaille. It's been five years since you've been gone. I'm already with Irvin," he said then his hand rose to the raven's cheek, wiping the tears that were falling down like rain. "I'm sorry, Rivaille. Please don't cry. You'll forget me eventually, don't worry."_

* * *

"You do know that Rivaille is my best friend," Irvin told Eren when the latter finished explaining to him the situation he suddenly got into.

"I know that," Eren said with a small pout.

"And you do realize that what you did would inevitably put a strain on that friendship?" The older male asked, his expression remaining neutral making it hard for Eren to read his thoughts or emotions.

Guilt showed up on the brunette's turquoise orbs when Irvin's words finally made sense to him. Of course, tension would surely be there between him, Rivaille and Irvin. How naive of him to think that everything wouldn't change after his 'revelation' to the raven-haired male. "Sorry, Irvin. I didn't think about that," he murmured in a small voice. He was really embarrassed for acting before thinking about things thoroughly. _Damn, I'm not that stupid fifteen-year-old anymore!_

Irvin sighed then he reached out and ruffled Eren's hair fondly. He knew that Eren, no matter how many years have passed, was still in love with Rivaille. And the blonde was happy that Rivaille finally came to terms with himself about his real feelings for the brunette, albeit it was a bit late. _There's still hope for these two. They just need a little help. _"It's alright. At least you've learned your lesson. Think first before you open your mouth next time," he said with a smile. "Eren, I have a question and I hope you'd be honest with me," he added as he stared intently at the brunette.

Eren instantly nodded, eager to please Irvin because of what he did earlier. "Sure, what is it, Irvin?"

"Do you still love Rivaille?"

Eyes colour of the sea widened at the question but Eren wasn't really surprised. Somehow, a part of him was expecting Irvin to ask him that. But another part of him didn't want to answer the blonde and just leave everything as it is. He didn't want to answer for he knew that once he talked about his feelings for Rivaille, it would open up wounds he'd opted to bury in the distant past the moment the raven left.

So, how would he answer Irvin?

"Yes," was all Eren could ever say as he bowed his head, cheeks flushing a bright red which put Snow White's apple to shame.

"Then why did you lie to him about the two of us being lovers?" Irvin asked which made the blush in Eren's cheeks to go deeper.

How to explain to Irvin with him not looking like a fool? "Err..." he tried to find the right words to say but came up empty handed. He knew he had to explain it well to the blonde so he wouldn't tell Rivaille the truth. "A coward as I may seem, but I don't want to get hurt again," he said, eyes still downcast. He decided he'd just tell Irvin the whole truth of how he felt. "I love Rivaille. Always have and always will. It hurts when he rejected me back then but I thought that I could try the next day and convince him eventually. But then he left and..." The brunette forced down a sound that resembled suspiciously like a sob when he remembered the day the raven left. "...it absolutely hurt. The pain I felt when he rejected me didn't even compare to what I felt when he left. Was it really that bad that I told him how I felt?"

"Eren..." Irvin didn't know what to say. He never thought that Eren's love for Rivaille runs as deep as this. Of course everybody noticed how attached Eren was to Rivaille ever since the raven arrived in their town but he never thought it would turn from simple admiration to something like true love.

"And then he comes back to tell me that he feels the same way for me, too?" Eren's voice was soft but Irvin could hear the anger beneath it. He couldn't blame the brunette for feeling that way though but he clearly couldn't blame Rivaille either. The raven was just as confused as Eren. The blonde male then blinked when the brunette turned to him, expression resembling a kicked puppy. Oh crap. "Irvin please, pretend with me? Promise, it will only be until Rivaille leaves."

Irvin mentally face-palmed himself as he stared at Eren's adorable face. If only he's gay and wasn't in a relationship with a wonderful woman, he'd taken the brunette long ago. But then again, he was thankful that he's straight. For it would be very troublesome if he and Rivaille fought over Eren.

Which would be happening soon, whether he's straight or not.

_Geez, I think there's no helping it, _he mused as he scratched his cheek. "Okay then. I agree but only if you tell Zoe yourself," he said, referring to his fiancee. He wasn't actually worried about the woman's reaction for he knew she'd be supporting Eren all the way albeit she's one of Rivaille's closest friends. She's weird like that. He just don't feel like explaining to the woman at all.

Eren looked like he had just been given the whole universe at Irvin's words. "Yay! Thanks, Irvin!" he yelled then without any warning, he lunged at the blonde and gave him a bear hug. Fortunately, Irvin was able to balance them both so they didn't fall down the floor. "Oh, I love you so much!"

Irvin chuckled amusedly at Eren. He'd look out for the brunette since he was just a kid. Eren was the only son of his neighbors and would babysit the boy sometimes whenever Carla and Grisha had something to do. They were good friends and he treated Eren like a younger brother. Even until Rivaille came and the brunette's attention was diverted to the raven, Irvin still looked after him. "Of course. And I love you, too, Eren."

And that was the scene Rivaille saw when he entered Irvin's living room -his best friend and Eren hugging and smiling at each other. He even heard the brunette tell Irvin that he loves him and the blonde giving his reply.

His stoic expression still intact though on the inside he felt like his chest was being stabbed repeatedly, he spoke, "It seems I have disturbed you two. I'll come back later," he was looking at Eren the whole time was speaking. Then without letting for a reply, he turned on his heel and left.

The sound of the front door slamming made Eren wince. Then with a shaky laugh he spoke, turquoise orbs looking away from Irvin for fear that the blonde might see what he's feeling at the moment. "T-That... That went well, didn't it?" he asked with another dry laugh. Irvin just shook his head at that.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Ravioli!" A brown-haired woman in glasses and Rivaille's close friend, Hanji Zoe, exclaimed cheerfully as she dropped on the stool beside the raven. The two of them were currently at Legion, the most famous bar in this part of Germany. The raven called the woman an hour ago for a drink.

He wanted to talk to someone about what he's feeling. Normally, he would just keep everything to himself but this isn't what he would consider a normal situation. He'd been shocked by Eren's rejection and what he witnessed a while ago just added salt to the deep injury in his heart.

Heck, he needed to let it out or he'll go crazy.

"Shut up, shitty glasses," he muttered before downing his drink. Then scowling at the now empty glass, he turned to the bartender. "Give me another one."

Hanji silently watched as the tall black-haired bartender hastily prepared a scotch on the rocks for Rivaille. Then with a raised eyebrow, she observed as the raven downed the liquor in one gulp as if it was water. "Rivaille, what's wrong?" she asked, voice uncharacteristically serious for someone as quirky as her.

The raven-haired male turned his icy blue orbs to his closest female friend at the question. This was the perfect opportunity for him to open up to her but he just couldn't bring himself to speak. It was the first time he's going to do it, if he really got the guts to do it, so he was a bit unsure of himself. "You know why I came back, Hanji?" he asked instead of answering the woman's question.

The brunette in glasses looked thoughtful for a moment then realization dawned in her eyes. "Eren! You're came back for Eren!"she exclaimed, not minding her loud voice for it was noisy in the bar. A teasing smirk then found its way on her lips as she nudged the raven on the side. "Ne, finally realized you're in love with him, too, Rivaille? Took you long enough!"

"Tch, shut up, shitty glasses," Rivaille snapped as he motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. "Apparently, it took me a very long time to realize it. How stupid of me," he muttered as he stared at his hands that were resting on the cold counter in front of him. He never looked at Hanji once ever since the woman arrived.

From a teasing one, Hanji's expression morphed into confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Rivaille sighed loudly at that, completely ignoring the glass of scotch that was placed in front of him. Does he really have to say it out loud? "Eren... He's with Irvin already. I came back too late," he said quietly as a bitter smile crossed his lips. The boy he loves and his best friend. He just hoped that he'd be able to be friends with them again someday. _I really hope so._

Hanji's expression became even more confused at what he said. "Irvin and Eren?" she repeated. When the raven nodded, she grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to face her. She checked him thoroughly, totally ignoring his death glare. "Are you on drugs or something, Rivaille? Irvin is straight. And he's with me, not Eren. We're already engaged. See?" she said as she showed him her left ring finger that was covered with a princess-cut diamond ring, making icy blue eyes widen in surprise. "Where did you get that notion?"

"I..." For the first time in his life, Rivaille stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "I saw them hugging at Irvin's house this afternoon."

"Oh, maybe that's -"

"Rivaille?"

A familiar voice asked which made Hanji to stop talking and both her and Rivaille turned around to see Eren and Irvin standing a few feet away from them. The way the two stood so close together made the raven's blood boil and aided with several glasses of scotch, something in him snapped. He jumped down the stool and in one swift motion, punch Irvin on the face, making Eren scream and Hanji gape in shock. "You bastard! How dare you play with Eren!" he yelled as he shot a death glare at his supposed-to-be best friend who was being helped up by Eren himself.

"Rivaille," Irvin began as he rubbed his jaw that was hit by the raven's fist. Damn, he forgot that Rivaille wasn't dubbed as the strongest during college for nothing at all. "Let's talk about this peacefully. You don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" Rivaille spat out, causing Eren and Hanji to flinch but Irvin just stayed calm. "That you're on a relationship with Eren when you're engaged to Hanji all along?" the last statement made Hanji's eyes widen then she looked at Irvin questioningly, silently asking him if what she heard was really true.

Irvin sighed at that as he gave his fiancee a look that told her he'll explain later. He then turned back to his fuming best friend and began to open his mouth to speak again but Eren beat him to it.

"Irvin and I aren't really a couple, Rivaille," the young brunette said, turquoise orbs looking everywhere but Rivaille. "I... I just made that up."

Silence reigned over the four of them as Eren finished his little confession. Rivaille was staring at the brunette with ice blue orbs filled with shock. A full minute passed then those eyes went emotionless again. "How funny," he muttered as he got his jacket that was on the counter and wore it, his drunkenness already gone. "You really hate me that much, Eren?" he asked, voice sounding bitter for a moment before it became completely emotionless just like his eyes. "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me anymore. I'll be gone just like you want me to."

Turquoise orbs widened at that. "W-Wait, Rivaille -"

"Just be happy, okay? Promise me that," Rivaille mumbled, a soft yet sad smile on his lips as he briefly ran a hand on Eren's cheek. "Goodbye, Eren." Then before Eren, Irvin or Hanji could move or speak, he turned on his heel and left.

Eren stared at the way Rivaille went for a moment before he was pulled out of his reverie when Hanji slapped him on the back. He questioningly turned to look at the now grinning woman. "H-Hanji...?"

"What are you waiting for, Eren? Rivaille's not getting any younger. Go after him," the woman said then she gave the younger brunette a thumbs up.

Eren's eyes widened then he nodded enthusiastically. It was foolish of him to let Rivaille go seeing that he still has feelings for the raven. It was very foolish of him to be scared. "Thanks!" then with that, he ran towards the nearest exit, hoping to catch the older male.

When Eren was gone, Hanji then turned to Irvin who was now occupying the stool where Rivaille was sitting a while ago. She then gave the blonde a smile that had Irvin thinking he's in trouble, a very big trouble. "Now, Irvin Smith, you've been a very bad boy."

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA! Hanji and Irvin! XD

Thoughts?

~koichii


End file.
